


Рассвет

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Косые лучи первого солнца путаются в густых волосах Эмили, щекоча её уши теплом. Росси вздыхает и устремляет взгляд за горизонт.
Relationships: David Rossi/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Рассвет

— Доброе утро, — удивлённо тянет Росси вместо привычной полуулыбки, когда, выйдя на веранду с кружкой кофе, встречает Эмили. Он ранняя птица и привык просыпаться ни свет ни заря, намного раньше, чем другие члены команды. Сопутствующая каждому утру боль в спине только поселяет в его голове мысль, что всё это — первые шаги старости.

Эмили медленно поворачивает голову и вскидывает брови в ответном удивлении:

— Доброе утро.

Росси подходит ближе и ставит исходящую паром чашку на деревянную перекладину.

— Кошмар? — понимающим голосом спрашивает он, но Эмили лишь качает головой и норовит ткнуть его локтем под рёбра.

— Нет. Вы с Хотчем так храпите в унисон, что стены дрожат, — поддразнивает она его, прикрывает глаза и тянет своим лисьим носом бодрящий запах кофе. 

Росси позволяет себе окинуть её взглядом — непривычно сонная, непривычно уютная. Мягкий голубой халат вместо бронежилета, длинный пояс вместо кобуры, и даже — Dios mio! — пушистые тапочки. Косые лучи первого солнца путаются в густых волосах Эмили, щекоча её уши теплом. Росси вздыхает и устремляет взгляд за горизонт. Перед ними простилается песчаный берег и озеро — удивительное везение получить в своё распоряжение такое местечко; пусть даже с комарами и неудобными постелями, пусть даже ночуют они здесь не больше семи часов. Росси осматривает узкий причал, склонившиеся над водой деревья и думает, что выжмет из Хотча все соки, чтобы тот задержал их вылет. 

— Как ты думаешь, — неожиданно говорит Эмили, — в мире есть место, где всё хорошо? Где нет всей этой грязи, убийств, подлости? Только спокойствие и тишина. И я не о заброшенных землях, а о тех, где живут люди. 

Её тон слишком серьёзный, и от этого саркастичные шутки Росси застревают у него в горле. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на то, как розовые лучи рассвета ложатся тонким слоем румян на щёки Эмили. А может, они порозовели от холода? Или от его взгляда?

— Думаю, что есть, — уверенно кивает Росси и несколько секунд молчит. — Такое место называется домом.

Эмили грустно улыбается и сжимает его ладонь.

— Единственное, с чем у меня ассоциируется дом — это пыльные шторы и эхо. Мамы никогда не было дома, когда я в этом нуждалась, — тихо признаётся она и отводит взгляд. Росси кладёт вторую ладонь поверх её. — А с чем у тебя?

— С камином, крепким скотчем и Джеймсом Брауном, — после коротких раздумий отвечает он. 

Эмили ведёт головой и улыбается, соглашаясь:

— Твой вариант мне нравится больше.

— В таком случае, я тебе его дарю.

— Надолго? — её кофейные глаза дразнят, но в самой глубине Росси видит страх. 

— По крайней мере, на один вечер точно. Я заеду, — мягко говорит он и выпускает её ладонь.

Кажется, пришла пора сдуть пыль с граммофона.


End file.
